


Kill him? Kiss him? Improvise?

by All_the_fandoms_and_fans



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Kiss, Frottage, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandoms_and_fans/pseuds/All_the_fandoms_and_fans
Summary: Fight turned frantic make-out session





	Kill him? Kiss him? Improvise?

 

Simon stepped closer in his anger, we're almost chest to chest.

 

"What?" he demands. "What is it, Pitch? What did I ever do to you?" He looks hurt, he looks angry. I should shove him away. I should step backward. I should... I want to kiss him.. I want to stop him from hurting. I don't step back and I don't kiss him. Because I'm weak and a disappointment and I can feel his breath and _sue me I don't want to back away._

 

The worst part is that he doesn't know what he's done, what he always does to me. I make a sound that tries to be a scoff or a sarcastic laugh... I'm not sure how convincing it is because my breath is caught in my throat and he's so close and I'm sure any normal person would be able to tell how nervous he's making me and I hate it.

 

"Huh? Do you even know why you hate me?" Hate him? That would be too easy. He leans forward when he speaks bringing his mouth impossibly closer to mine and I can feel his words on my skin as he breathes. I swallow thickly and all of a sudden I have to look away before I do something stupid, something I can't take back. I look at the window but Simon grabs my chin and pulls my face back. "Answer me," He looks even more hurt, the kind where he's trying to act like he isn't, and my stomach twists. 

 

And then I do something stupid, something I can't take back. I kiss him, pressing my lips gently to his. I know it's dumb but my chest is about to explode. It's my first kiss and part of me is screaming to stop, that this is a bad idea that it will destroy me. The other part is screaming 'Simon Snow'. I brace myself for a shove, and it comes and I stumble back a step. I feel a tightness in my chest that I imagine is my heart fracturing. He looks confused and... and I don't know because I can't think, all my thought are being replaced by 'Simon. Simon. Simon,' and partly with 'Pain. Pain. Pain.' 

 

Crowley, what have I got left to lose? I move back towards him, giving him plenty of time to stop me, to move away. He doesn't. I pause this time, confidence faltering right before our lips connect because I'm not sure I can handle being shoved away again. His hand moves up to my chest and I brace for a shove again but instead, it comes to rest on my shoulder. He neither pushes me away nor pulls me closer but its all the encouragement I need right now.

 

I press our lips together again. My hands move to hold his waist, I try to grip him gently but my fingers have a mind of their own and I'm sure they're digging into him through his shirt. That's when he starts to come alive under my hands. His other hand joins his first on my shoulders and one slips over my collarbone running down my chest while the other slides up into my hair and grips it tightly. That triggers something low in my gut and I make a noise down in my throat that I've never made before.

 

That's officially the closest I've ever gotten to biting Simon Snow. 

 

But I don't... I keep kissing him instead.

 

And he keeps kissing me.

 

I walk him backwards until his back is pressed against the wall, and I'm so turned on that I'm scared my fangs will make an appearance, involuntarily. I pull back for a second to catch my breath. Simon is panting against me, His hands move from my hair down my back, pressing me into him. I can feel that he is hard when he brings our crotches together. We both groan at the contact, and I slide my fingers through his bronze curls bringing his lips crashing back into mine. 

 

I fit one of my thighs between his and he bucks his hips desperately into my leg. I'm already so close, it's embarrassing. But this is Simon and I've wanted this for so long and he's right here all warm hands and mouth and touching me. He's pulling me against him and trying to create friction between us so I hesitantly start to roll my hips. He breaks the kiss to rest his head on my shoulder and I let my hand fall from his curls to steady us against the wall. 

 

We fall into a rhythm together and I decide to kiss every mole I can see while Simon makes it his mission to touch every square centimeter of my back, his hands sliding under my shirt, warm and insistent and Simon. That's all I can think; Simon.

 

After a few minutes, his thrusts become more frantic and he chokes out "Baz... oh, god... I'm... Baz" And he clutches at me desperately.

 

"I know. Me too," I almost manage between gasps and groans, "I got you, Simon" 

 

He comes, hard, gripping my hair tight enough to be painful. He lets his head fall back against the wall and I bury my face in his neck as I follow suit. 

 

When I decide that I can move without passing out on the spot I take a small step back, hands still firmly on Simon's waist. He's still breathless as he looks at me. He doesn't make me explain, I'm not sure that I could right now. He just grabs my face and pulls me in for another mindblowing Simon Snow kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
